This invention relates in general to vaporization of fuel in internal combustion engines, and more particularly to an improved vaporizing assembly which can be interposed between a single-barrel or multi-barrel carburetor and the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine.
Previous attempts have been made to interpose vaporizers or atomizers between the carburetor and intake manifold. For example, some of the general, structural and operational features of the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,506,601, 2,119,927, 2,657,123, 2,701,557, 2,899,949, 3,088,447, 1,260,609, 3,459,162, 3,449,098, 4,020,812, 4,091,786, 4,094,290, 4,106,454, 4,116,183, 4,359,035 and 4,415,507. However, these prior art devices, while breaking up fuel for better vaporization, also tend to choke off valuable air needed to inter-mix with the fuel for proper carburetion and ideal combustion. These prior art systems also tend to ignore the varying concentrations of fuel and air within the lower throat passageway of a carburetor.